Drink yourself Sober
by GirlBehindTheBook
Summary: Being alive for a hundred years can make you twisted, bitter and a monster. So imagine what a thousand years can do to you? Amelia Knight, changed a thousand years ago by Klaus now roams New Orleans, a frighteningly stubborn vampire has been thrust into a fight for power between Marcel and Klaus, what happens when both vampires desperately want the ex-voodoo witch on their side?
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: Hello, okay, so I've been watching the Original's and I really, really wanted to write a fic on it, so I hope you'll enjoy, and I hope you like my OC, Amelia. So please enjoy and feel free to review ^.^)**

Following the tour guide seemed an exhausting task, immersed in the group of tourists that seemed to be enchanted by the nonsense that the woman spoke, talking about magic and history entwined together, but of course, Amelia was forced to believe what she had already once seen.

"Welcome to New Orleans; the crown jewel of the Crescent City," that had been how the tour guide had described such a place, but Amelia could sense the lie, creeping up her very bones. She wasn't some stupid tourist who you could feed lies to. They entered the French Quarter, with the tour guide giving it the most interesting review she could possibly think of. Jazz, Jambalaya, Romance, Poetry and of course the occasional witch story.

"Here we have the voodoo shop, Jardin Gris. Go ahead, browse for a hex." Amelia walked into the shop with the tour group, she slipped past the tour guide, and kept in the middle of the group, her hands by her side. Amelia stood only at five-foot-two and had a slim structure. Her black hair flowed down to the bottom of her back and wiped around her face in the wind. Her skin was as white as freshly fallen snow, making her seem like a ghost among the people around her.

When she entered the shop with the others in her group and looked around at all of the other tourists looking at the knick-knacks lying on the shelves and tables. She scoffed when she saw one of them knock over a candle and jump.

"Scoffing at the tourists now, are we?" A familiar voice called out from behind her. Turning around, the woman spotted a familiar face and a smile spread across her lips.

"Kyle!" She exclaimed before throwing her body into the man's open arms. Letting out a breath that was practically squeezed out of him by the tiny girl in his arms, Kyle smiled and wrapped his arms around her, smiling brightly.

"It's nice to see you again, Amelia. What's got you coming back home?" Amelia pulled back and gave the boy a smile while shrugging her shoulders.

"Well, it has been about four years, maybe five? Since I've been here last. And let's just say, a little birdy told me the King had returned." The mood of the conversation instantly changed, and Kyle looked at Amelia in slight surprise.

"Like the ones from the stories you used to tell me?" He asked her, and Amelia laughed slightly, and nodded.

"So you remember?" She asked him, as they began to walk away from the tour-group, safe to say that she was getting nothing interesting from it. Kyle nodded his head vigorously as they walked back into the outside world, the cool air hitting off of Amelia's face and giving her the better chance to smell something that wasn't sweating human.

"Well, you were the best babysitter I ever had, granted you've not aged, but you told me some awesome stories," he replied, and she seemed to think about it, they were mostly stories of her life she had told the boy, and she felt glad that he had remembered them.

"Hmm, I still remember the day your mother fired me, I'm sure it was along the lines that I wouldn't compel you to be straight?" She asked him casually, drifting off subject, and Kyle merely shrugged.

"Like it would have worked," he joked, "anyway, the King? He was actually real?" Amelia took a moment to process Kyle's question before nodding his head, and shoving her hand into the pocket of her leather jacket, pulling out a lighter and a packet of cigarettes, she flipped the lid of the box open and plucked out a cigarette, placing it between her ruby painted lips and lighting it.

"You know, I'm sure there is a metaphor in you smoking something that can kill people." Kyle pointed out, and Amelia burst into laughter, and then took a drag of the cigarette, blowing out a billow of smoke to emphasis Kyle's point.

"Hm, I suppose so. But anyway, back to the King, yes, he is real, and apparently he's back in town and I'm here to make sure he doesn't destroy anything." She explained, Kyle blinked, his long lashes framing his hazel eyes.

"Destroy?" Kyle asked her worriedly and Amelia sighed, she wished she remembered his inquisitive nature.

"Come now, Kyle, don't you remember the story I told you about the King finding his son?" She asked, Kyle nodded and Amelia found it easier to continue. "Well, imagine New Orleans is a big chess board, and you have the two Kings, Klaus, the king from the story, and Marcel, his son." She explained, taking a second drag from her cigarette. "Now, imagine that Klaus is the black king, and both he and his Queen left the board, leaving the white king to rule the board, and under the White King's rule, the board slowly began to build up again. Now imagine the black king returning, and this time, he wants his board back...he will destroy anyone who gets in his way, and Kyle, I'm here to stop that." The young boy blinked in slight surprise as Amelia stopped at the bin, stubbing out her cigarette.

"So, are you the Black Queen?" He asked her, intrigued, even though he was now nineteen, he still loved the stories that Amelia would tell. Amelia smiled at him, and shook her head, if he didn't know her well enough, he wouldn't have noticed the sad look on her face.

"Nope, I'm just one of the pawns, anyway sweetie, I've got to get heading, things to do, pain in the arses to see. Take care of yourself Kyle, I'll see you around." She waved slightly, turning on her heels ready to leave, Kyle looked at her in surprise and pouted.

"Amelia, wait!" Kyle shouted, causing Amelia to stop and look over her shoulder to look at Kyle.

"Hm?" She asked, and he tossed her something, Amelia caught it, and checked what he had thrown, a small silver key sat in the palm of her hand, no key chain, just a plain key with a paperclips attached. She looked up at him and cocked her eyebrow.

"I know you wouldn't have a place to stay, and well, you remember my mum's place right? Well, when she passed, I got it, so yeah, it's just so you can stay somewhere." She smiled at him as he looked flustered.

"Thanks, Ky, I'll see you tonight I suppose." He nodded his head and waved, turning and leaving. Amelia just shook her head and shoved the key in her jeans pocket, she forgot how much she liked the kid.

Xxx

Amelia stood in front of the large stone pillar that marked the Knight family grave, she frowned as she looked at each of the names, her own staring her right in the face.

"Hey, Rochelle," she started awkwardly, she promised herself she visit the next time Klaus returned, she had never imagined it to be so soon. "So, as your little sister, I suppose I should tell you," she heaved a sigh, "Klaus is or has returned, and New Orleans is in trouble..." she trailed off as she thought about what she was going to say next. "I'm sorry Ro, it should have been you to have survived, not me, and now, and now I'm dealing with Klaus and I can't! Rochelle, I'm scared and it should be you doing this because you were the family witch, you were the strong one, I'm so sorry..." she paused, and she shook her head. "Anyway, I just thought ought to tell you,"

Xxx

Taking the scenic route to Rousseau's, Amelia kept her head down and her hands fisted in her pockets. She was too busy thinking about the past few years and how much she let her life slip out of her hands, that she didn't notice the man in front of her until she bumped into him and fell down onto the concrete.

Amelia winced as the heels of her hands grazed on the pavement and tore the skin open, allowing little droplets of blood to form on the surface of her hand. She looked up to see who she had bumped into and bit back all the curse words that wanted to fly out of her mouth.

"Thierry," she hissed under her breath.

"Well, well, well," the vampire minion started as he walked in a circle around the girl who was on the ground. Amelia noticed that there was a bite mark on the side of his neck and it look like it was either taking long time to heal or it wasn't healing. "If it isn't the Voodoo Princess herself. Back in town, I see. Marcel is going to be so thrilled to see you, Amelia."

"Don't be an arse, Thierry, it's been centuries since I dappled in voodoo, now shouldn't you be prancing with the devil in hell?" She asked him, glaring dangerously.

"Better watch what you say to me," he said, crouching down to the ground so he was inches away from her face. "You know Marcel is just looking for two more reasons to get rid of you and your little human pet." Fuming, Amelia pushed herself off of the ground and glared down at Thierry who slowly rose to his feet.

"You know what? I'm so sick of you parasites acting like you control anything that steps in this place, whether we are human, witches, or other vampires. Marcel may be looking for two reasons but I need only one to justify killing you all. I'm not the same Amelia who left here a few years ago." Thierry examined her with his eyes to see how much of this was all real. By the looks of it, she was one hundred percent honest. He didn't know If he should laugh or be scared. The Amelia standing in front of him didn't look like the old one who wore dresses and heels. She was now decked out in biker boots, cut off leather jackets, blood red pants, and suggestive t-shirts. "I won't hesitate to kill you or anyone who pisses me off. So why don't you run and tell Marcel that, I'm back and if he wants to pick a fight, he should pick someone his own age, You can do that, can't you? You are still his bitch, right?" She asked him, and she watched the look on Thierry's face change, if she were human she would have backed off in fear, but instead, she just folded her arms, a smile on her face.

Thierry began to shake, and it seemed his breathing became ragged as he rushed forward, taking Amelia by surprise and grabbing her neck, thrusting her into the wall, the veins under her eyes began to show as his fangs extended.

"You are going to regret saying that, whore," he hissed at her, and Amelia merely smirked as he inched closer and closer to her throat, her own fangs extending carefully and far more elegantly that Thierry's had, they clicked into place, and Amelia grinned at him wickedly.  
"Are you so sure about that, love?" She asked him tantalisingly, leaning forward as far as she could go, purposefully giving the younger vampire the upper hand, as close to his ear as possible, she whispered, "I do love when you talk dirty to me."

Thierry darted forward, digging his fangs into her throat, causing Amelia to gasp out slightly, not expecting to be touched at all by the deadly fangs of the young vampire. Suddenly, Thierry was ripped off of her by some outside force and she fell down to the ground, clutching her neck, that was already healing. While holding her neck, Amelia looked up to see who or what had thrown the young vampire off of her. Standing with his back to her, there was a man dressed in a suit, fixing the cuffs of his shirt while slowly walking towards Thierry, who was on the ground, wiping her blood off of his chin.

"I have trouble believing that Marcel taught you how to act like this," he said in a deep voice. Amelia swore there was a bit of a British accent somewhere within the voice. "Attacking a woman. I would put that beneath my brother." The man paused before nodding his head towards the vampire cowering on the ground. "If I were you, I would go and rest up. That bite looks like it could be fatal."

Without hesitation, Thierry got up and ran away with his nifty little vampire speed, leaving the light headed and excited Amelia alone with this stranger in a suit. The man turned around and Amelia's heart would have stopped momentarily if it still beat. The man was beyond handsome, he looked like a male model. He had a clef chin and a very strong jaw line that would make any girl swoon. His lips were a light pink and they held the tiniest smile on them. His eyes, from what she could tell, were dark brown, almost as dark as her sister's. His skin was flawless and a very light olive shade. He had dark hair combed down covered the top of his head.

The word that came to Amelia's mind instantly was classy. He smiled at her, although it was small and vague, extending a hand to her.

"Amelia," he greeted in his typical tone. Amelia took the offered hand, and smiled back coyly at the vampire.

"Elijah," she said to him smoothly, "what an unexpected pleasure."


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: -cries because it's so short- Okay, so here is the second chapter, and I really hope you all like it. And just encase it's confusing for anyone, the relationship between Kyle and Amelia is that Kyle's mother was one of the few people to know about Amelia being a vampire after Amelia had told Kyle when he was ten. They had a good bond, almost like siblings, and Amelia had become fiercely protective over Kyle after years of being his babysitter and watching him grow up. So please enjoy and feel free to review ^.^)**

"So, what brings you to New Orleans?" Elijah asked as he took a sip of his drink, he sat facing Amelia in the booth, studying her. She had changed, just like the times. He found that over the centuries, no matter where they went, Amelia easily blended into the different decades, almost like time, she was always changing.

"Elijah," she said, her British twang falling back into her voice, "unlike you and Klaus, I have my own little birds hidden in Marcel's glass kingdom, and I have heard some interesting stories." She told him softly as she called over the waiter, who walked over to the pair rather frightened, he looked at Elijah before looking at Amelia, his round black tray hiding his chest.

"Can I get the Hurricane, love?" She asked charmingly, and the waiter, being called love, nodded happily and ran off to get her another drink, she smiled charmingly, and Elijah looked at her, worriedly.

"You have more charm than you pretend to have." Elijah commented as the waiter hurried back over, gently placing the cocktail glass with the red liquid on the wooden table. Amelia smiled brightly at the young man before taking a sip.

"Thank you, darling," she nodded, dismissing the waiter who was reluctant to go, but did. Elijah looked at him with pity.

"Over a thousand years, and you can still play a man's heart like a violin." Elijah commented, and Amelia smiled as she skirted the rim of her glass with her finger.

"Well, we can thank Niklaus for that, anyway Elijah, we both know that you aren't here for a catch up, we haven't talked since well, when was the last time we talked?" She asked him easily, taking a swig of her drink. "I forget how sweet these are," she told him, wrinkling her nose slightly, Elijah looked at her with tight lips.

"Mystical Falls was the last time we talked, Amelia, Kol was the last time we talked." Amelia looked up at him, and then down to her glass, Elijah, noticing the effect Kol had on her paused, and frowned.

"Amelia, he has returned to New Orleans, and you knew this. So why return?" Elijah asked her, Amelia looked up and sighed, leaning against the back of her seat.

"I have so many things to be back for, Elijah, but Niklaus and I need to have words." She told him dangerously, and Elijah looked at her, not sure how to take what she said.

"Amelia, you are a Mikaelson, you are family, even if not by blood." Elijah pleaded, she had become like Klaus, bitter and twisted at the world, and he couldn't understand why.

"I am not one anymore, Elijah. Your brother saw to that,"

"He is not to be blamed for Kol's death, Amelia." Elijah told her, and Amelia looked at him darkly.

"You defend him so easily when he should have been there to protect him." Amelia accused, and Elijah frowned.

"There was nothing he could have done, nothing any of us could have done," Elijah tried to tell her, but instead, Amelia cut over him, not wanting to listen to his nonsense.

"As his big brothers, you shouldn't have let Kol get involved in the first place, Elijah." She told him threateningly, thumping down the glass, causing it to break, and getting up, wiping the shards of glass easily from her hand.

"I do not wish to play anymore Elijah, tell Niklaus that I have returned to New Orleans, if Marcel hasn't told him already." She turned to leave, but then quickly turned back around, smiling sweetly, malice in her bright green eyes.

"Do me a favour love, get the bill. Thank you." She walked off, winking at the waiter as he left. Elijah leaned back into the booth and rubbing his eyes and temple. The waiter rushed over to clear the glasses away. He looked at Elijah as he cleared the glasses.

"If you want my opinion, I suggest you talk to this Niklaus guy, he's throwing something pretty awesome away,"

Xxx

Amelia walked up the steps of Kyle's apartment building, stopping in front of a blue painted door with the number 394 stuck onto it. She placed the key into the lock and turned the doorknob, as she was about to walk in she was pushed back, and cursed as she glared at the door. Looking inside she found that the lights were out, and whenever she called Kyle's name, nobody answered. She cursed herself for not reminding Kyle she needed to be invited in, and it annoyed her slightly.

"Kyle!" She shouted again, but just like before she received no answer, and shut the door, locking it. She figured she could find somewhere else to stay. She shoved the key back into her pocket and walked down the stairs once again. She shoved her hands into her pockets and began to walk down to the church, she hadn't been there for a while, but did like the company of the Father, so she didn't complain.

She walked past a few party-goers, but this was the quiet part of New Orleans, so when she reached the main street, she was suddenly immersed in party-goers of various ages. She had been sick of how centuries changed places, remembering how things such as parties had changed to elegant events to every commoner was invited.

Reaching the church, she cracked open the door, entering it. She scanned the room, finding that only one person sat in the pews, she walked slowly over to them. The smell of blood was strong in the air, and it caused Amelia to freeze for a moment before walking slowly over to them.

"Hello? Hello sir, are you alright?" She asked gently, placing a hand on the young man's shoulder, only to gasp out, dark brown hair fell onto a lightly tanned handsome faces, long eyelashes cast dark crescent moon shadows on paling cheeks. And if his eyes were they would have shown bright hazel, she leaned down next to him, touching his face that was still warm. Blood staining his green top.

"Kyle?" She whispered softly, shaking him, "Kyle!" Her voice filled the church as she shook Kyle. Her eyes wide. "Come on Ky, wake up. Don't you dare do this to me, now get up!" She shouted to him. He didn't respond, and Amelia began to sink her fangs into her own skin, when a cool voice spoke toward her, causing her to lift her head.

"Now, now Amelia, I wouldn't do that if I were you."


End file.
